This invention relates generally to automotive vehicle accessories. More specifically it relates to snow plowing attachments mountable on an automobile.
It is well known experience by most motorists that after a snowfall they must first shovel out their driveway before driving out from their homes. This is a tiring chore, if done by hand, which can be physically dangerous to some individuals, and is time consuming which is objectionable if a person is trying to maintain any kind of schedule; or if awaiting arrival of a snow plow to do the job, there may be a delay as they are busy right after a snowfall. This situation is therefore in need of an improvement.